


【Drarry】Eton Mess

by SoloistSymbiosis



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloistSymbiosis/pseuds/SoloistSymbiosis
Summary: 初夜。





	【Drarry】Eton Mess

“Draco...”Harry窝在Slytherin级长寝室沙发上用勺子小口地吃着小精灵准备好的Eton mess，开口唤着夜巡归来的铂金男孩，一个寒假未见着他，美丽的碧眼沾染着思念和喜悦。Draco将带着寒气的外袍褪下，接住扑到他怀里的黑发男孩，俯身咬住男孩的下唇，厮磨了一会，随即含住他整个嘴唇，舌尖刷过Harry的牙齿，男孩顺从的让他入侵，舌头与之交缠，贪婪的汲取对方的气息。  
Harry被吻得微醺，腿软的靠在对方肩窝喘息。Draco伸手横抱起他，感觉怀里的重量比之前更轻了，轻蹙了眉头，将男孩放在柔软的大床上。  
Harry面色潮红，漂亮的绿眸子充满雾气，任由铂金男孩将自己的衣服褪了干净。Draco伸手攥住他赤裸的脚踝，含住了白皙圆润的脚趾，用牙齿轻咬舔舐着。  
Harry被侍弄的难耐，发出断断续续的呻吟。随后他感受到Draco的唇齿离开的他的足部，舌尖仿佛带着电流从下至上扫至大腿根部，最后双腿间已经起了反应的勃起被含进了温暖湿润的口腔。  
Harry被忽然袭来的巨大快感刺激的仰起了颈子，瞪大杏仁碧眼，眸子里的雾气更浓了。  
Draco用舌苔不停地舔弄着嘴里的物体，修长的手指却不安分的掠过男孩腰侧和大腿的肌肤，引起阵阵轻颤。Harry被逗弄的几乎要崩溃，眼泪从绿眸中滑落，他扭动着腰肢，试图从铂金男孩高超的技巧下挣脱，却被抓了手腕固定住，承受着淹没神志的快感。  
当Harry终于泪流尖叫着在铂金男孩嘴里投降，Draco轻笑着含着他喷薄而出的液体，轻吻着沉浸高潮余韵的失神脸庞。他将黑发男孩轻轻翻过身，让他趴在床上，用枕头垫在无力的腰肢下方，撑着他的臀部撅起显露隐秘之处。  
Harry因为这种姿势而感到不安，张口想唤Draco，却被铂金男孩的下一步动作击溃，发出了羞涩的呻吟。Draco用舌尖勾勒那处周围的褶皱，手掌轻抚着黑发男孩的背部肌肤，消散他的紧张和不安。等感受到男孩身体逐渐放松下来，Draco用舌头顶开禁闭的穴口，舌尖引着口中Harry的液体为内壁做着润滑。  
虽然可以用魔杖施个润滑咒，但这是他们之间的初夜Draco更喜欢亲自为Harry做前戏的情趣。  
Draco伸手将黑发男孩翻过来平躺在自己身下，Harry看见他灰蓝的漂亮瞳仁里噬人的光芒。Draco俯身含住男孩胸前的一点用舌苔碾压，手指依旧抽插着扩张，感觉差不多了，他捉住Harry的手放在自己胯间，Harry才发现他依旧衣衫整洁，Draco解着自己衬衫纽扣的手指有些急切粗暴，黑发男孩知道他的意图，脸更红了移开眼睛，手指却哆嗦着抽开了铂金男孩的皮带。  
终于肌肤相接，Harry发出一声满足的喘息，随后他的唇再次被俘获。Draco将黑发男孩的两条腿架起盘在自己腰侧，将枕头塞到男孩腰下，细细地吻着Harry布着薄汗的潮红双颊，一个挺身顶入，将男孩的尖叫全部吞入接吻之中。  
Harry感觉身体像是被硬生生撕裂，疼的他眼泪止不住地滑落。Draco也不舒服，该死的太紧了！可是看见Harry疼到整张小脸都皱起，又不甚心疼。他俯下身轻吻男孩的嘴角，喘息的声音夹杂着忍耐和温柔：“Sweetie...放松...忍耐一下...我不动...乖...”Draco不停地在Harry肌肤上烙下亲吻，伸出一只手去抚弄因为疼痛而疲软的小东西，用轻柔的话语在男孩耳边安慰引导着。  
Harry逐渐放松身体，适应了体内的粗长，脸红着扭了扭腰，Draco被他勾人的行为压断了最后一根理智的稻草，牙齿咬上黑发男孩的肩窝，开始粗暴地抽插起来。Harry感觉自己像是一只漂泊的小船，在起初的疼痛过后，被一阵又一阵的快感浪潮淹没，他只能随着铂金男孩的节奏发出支零破碎的呻吟声。  
不知过了多久，当Harry再一次缴械投降，肠壁紧紧收缩吸吮着体内的东西，Draco被刺激到也发泄在男孩体内，不过他并没有退出来，而是抓起黑发男孩的脚踝惩罚似的咬了一口，将高潮之后男孩酥软无力的双腿架在肩上，不顾男孩的撒娇求饶，混着刚刚射进的汁液继续用依旧坚硬的物体进行新一轮的掠夺。  
等到Draco尽兴，将滚烫的液体喷洒在黑发男孩体内深处，Harry已经昏睡过去，也不将欺负人的东西拔出，便拥着男孩睡去，吃干抹净的混蛋嘴脸扬着魇足的笑意。


End file.
